4 Veces 1
by Darrinia
Summary: CUATRO VECES EN LAS QUE BLAINE ESTÁ CON EL NOVIO EQUIVOCADO Y UNA EN LA QUE ESTÁ CON EL HOMBRE PERFECTO


**N/A:** Un OS Blam un poco centrado en Blaine para celebrar el 30 cumpleaños de Darren Criss. He cambiado la edad de algunos (por ejemplo Kurt) y muchas situaciones para que pudiera construir la historia que yo quiero, así que dejaros llevar... Por cierto, realmente sólo odio a Kurt, por eso tal vez la suya sea la historia más "elaborada"...

* * *

 _ **CUATRO VECES EN LAS QUE BLAINE ESTÁ CON EL NOVIO EQUIVOCADO Y UNA EN LA QUE ESTÁ CON EL HOMBRE PERFECTO**_

(1)

Blaine estaba deseando visitar a Cooper en Los Angeles. Los hermanos llevaban sin verse un año y por eso le había invitado a pasar las vacaciones de primavera con él. Por supuesto, la invitación se había extendido para una persona más. "Puedes traer a Kurt o a un amigo, pero no tengo sitio para más."

Evidentemente, él estaba muy ilusionado porque serían sus primeras vacaciones con Kurt y estaba deseando darle la noticia. Por eso estaba en casa de los Hummel-Hudson, deseando contarle a su novio la buena noticia.

Burt abrió y lo dejó subir a la habitación de su pareja, recordándole que la puerta debía permanecer abierta.

–Hola Kurt. –El moreno estaba realmente emocionado.

–Hola, Blaine. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Habíamos quedado y yo no lo recordaba? –El castaño lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–No, he venido a darte una buena noticia. –Anderson informó con una sonrisa.

–¿Y no podías hacerlo por teléfono? Estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo. –Hummel protestó.

–Mi hermano me ha invitado a Los Angeles y me ha dicho que puedo llevar a alguien… ¿Quieres venir? ¡Pueden ser las mejores vacaciones de primavera de la historia! –Blaine estaba emocionado.

–¿Vacaciones de primavera? No, yo ya he hablado con Rachel y nos vamos a Nueva York a ver musicales. Hemos quedado en dos horas para ver que hemos encontrado y hacer reservas de vuelos, hoteles y entradas. –Kurt comentó sin darle importancia.

–¿Has quedado con Rachel para pasar las vacaciones de primavera y no me lo has dicho? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez yo también quiero ir? –El moreno estaba molesto.

–No puedes venir, sería injusto para Rachel. Finn no va a ir y, como comprenderás, no va a ir ella con una pareja. –El castaño respondió. –Que estemos saliendo no significa que pueda dar de lado a mis amigos.

–Pero… Kurt, en septiembre comenzaremos la Universidad y viviremos en Nueva York… ¿No puedes esperar? –Sabía que no debía suplicar, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

–No puedo esperar… Invita a Tina, seguro que ella está encantada de acompañarte. –Hummel lo animó. En ese momento, Anderson supo que tenía la "venganza" perfecta. A su novio no le gustaba que pasara tiempo con Evans porque se ponía celoso. No comprendía la gran amistad que los dos tenían.

–No, creo que invitaré a Sam.

–No serás capaz. Blaine, sabes que no puedes ir con Sam porque a mí no me gusta tú amistad con él.

–Que estemos saliendo no significa que pueda dar de lado a mis amigos. Iré con Sam y nos lo pasaremos genial en la playa, tomando el sol y bañándonos juntos… ¿Te he dicho que compartiremos cama? La habitación de mi hermano sólo tiene una cama grande, por eso sólo puedo invitar a una persona…

La furia del castaño era más que notable y el otro salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse. Tenía que meditar si realmente quería seguir con una relación con alguien tan egoísta como Kurt…

(2)

–Chicos, creo que me voy. –Blaine les dijo a Sam y Mercedes. Estaba incómodo porque lo que iba a ser una cita doble se había transformado en una cita con un tercero impidiendo el romanticismo. Sebastian tenía que estar con él, pero un profesor quería hablar con él porque, a pesar de estar sólo en segundo año, parecía que le iba a ofrecer unas prácticas en un despacho de abogados, algo muy importante.

–No tienes que irte, podemos divertirnos los tres. –El rubio pidió.

–Vosotros podéis seguir con la cita y yo me iré a casa de Sebastian y lo esperaré allí. No os preocupéis.

Anderson se despidió de su mejor amigo y la chica antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de Smythe. Ellos llevaban un año juntos y habían intercambiado las llaves de sus casas para que el otro pudiera entrar en caso de necesidad.

Sin embargo, al entrar en el apartamento escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del dormitorio. Su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta de que eran gemidos. Decidió entrar y se encontró lo que se estaba temiendo. Su novio estaba teniendo sexo con un desconocido.

–La próxima vez, si tienes pensado traerte amantes, no le des las llaves de tu apartamento a tu novio. –Anderson aconsejó y le lanzó las llaves para salir de allí.

–¡Blaine!

El moreno no se detuvo, no le importaba lo que le fuera a decir el otro, sólo quería ir a su propio apartamento, ver películas deprimentes y comer helado mientras lloraba. No se esperaba esa traición por parte de su novio y dolía más de lo que podría imaginar.

(3)

Elliot era lo que Blaine necesitaba en ese momento. Con él todo era sexo y diversión. Salían por la noche a bares y se emborrachaban para acabar en casa de uno de ellos disfrutando de grandes orgasmos.

Después de uno de esos encuentros, Anderson decidió que era el momento de comprometerse un poco. Necesitaba que su relación diera un paso, no se estancara.

–La semana que viene mi hermano vendrá a Nueva York. Tiene rodaje y se quedará unos días con Sam y conmigo… ¿Quieres que salgamos un día los tres a cenar? O incluso podemos salir con Sam también para que no sea incómodo.

–Blaine… Tú y yo no somos novios, no voy a conocer a tu familia, ni tú a la mía. Sólo es sexo. –Gilbert comentó de manera suave.

–En ese caso, creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos aquí.

El joven salió del apartamento del otro para no volver. Estaba listo para comprometerse, si no era con él, sería con otro hombre.

(4)

Blaine estaba saliendo con Dave, pero esa relación era diferente a las dos que había tenido anteriormente. Mientras que con Kurt y Sebastian todo era romántico o pasional. Sin embargo, la vida con Karofsky era más tranquila, más rutinaria.

No tenían muchas citas románticas, no pasaban horas en casa del otro… Era más como dos amigos que de vez en cuando tenían sexo. Sam había intentado convencerlo de que rompiera esa relación porque no había amor, al menos no por parte de su pareja.

Esa noche Evans participaba en una exposición de arte. Había pintado tres cuadros para una galería y estaban a la venta. Como era de esperar, Anderson fue a la inauguración y esperaba que su pareja también asistiera.

 _"Blaine, no voy a ir. ¿Nos vemos la semana que viene? Tengo que asistir a un congreso el jueves, ¿vienes?"_

–¿Va todo bien? –Sam preguntó.

–Dave no va a venir. –El moreno respondió.

–Ya lo suponía. –El rubio comentó.

–¿Qué? –El ojimiel lo miró asombrado.

–B, no sois novios, eres el chico que le acompaña a los eventos sociales para que no esté solo. Siento ser tan sincero, pero no aguanto más. –Evans se encogió de hombros.

–Tienes razón.

En ese momento, Anderson decidió disfrutar de la velada. Al día siguiente, ya iría a casa de Dave y terminaría esa "no" relación porque él quería a alguien que estuviera siempre a su lado y no sólo cuando le interesara.

(1)

Blaine por fin había encontrado un hombre perfecto. No era nada egoísta, cuando había un conflicto entre sus intereses, se sentaban y hablaban para llegar a un acuerdo. Sabía que era fiel porque jamás pondría en riesgo su relación, porque antes de pareja habían sido amigos. También sabía que no tenía miedo al compromiso, conocían a sus familias y compañeros de trabajo, además de haber asistido a varios eventos juntos como pareja. Sobre todo, se sentía amado, respetado y cuidado.

–¿En qué piensas? –Sam preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Los dos acababan de despertarse, desnudos en su cama.

–En lo feliz que soy contigo. –El moreno respondió antes de darle un beso en los labios.

–Buenos días, cariño.

–Buenos días, mi amor.

–Voy a ducharme y a preparar el desayuno. Te veo en la cocina. –El rubio comentó y besó con intensidad nuevamente a su pareja.

Anderson esperó sólo diez segundos, quería que Evans pensara que no lo iba a acompañar en la ducha y después se levantó para entrar con él. A pesar de que la noche anterior habían tenido sexo y que llevaban más de un año juntos, seguía sin tener suficiente de ese hombre.

Sam sonrió al verlo entrar en la ducha y lo besó con pasión, siendo el preámbulo de algo más intenso y placentero. El rubio recordó la cajita que tenía entre sus pinturas, que contenía el mejor anillo que había visto, listo para ser colocado en el dedo de su amado como muestra de amor eterno. Pero eso sería en otro momento, mientras tanto, se conformaría con disfrutar de ese cuerpo tan hermoso.

* * *

*Siento lo de Sebastian, sabéis que no creo que Sebastian sea así, pero lo necesitaba para esta idea...


End file.
